


I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Analogical, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, background intruality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Roman is feeling down. Janus is there for him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 46





	I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

Janus had never been very fond of romance, kissing, cuddling, etc. It all seemed a bit... generic and boring. He’d often joked with Virgil and Remus that relationships were a societal construct made to distract people from the corrupt government. They had agreed with him.

Years later, of course, Virgil and Logan were always in each other’s rooms, and Patton seemed to have learned some... rather crude jokes. Logan started watching Buzzfeed Unsolved religiously, while the anxious side would randomly spurt facts. Remus would get a little too comfortable “joke flirting” with the moral side. 

Janus thought it was disgusting.

This was, until, he started hanging out with Roman.

Sweet, loving Roman, who sang Disney songs in his sleep, who went on for hours about musical theatre, who was there for Janus when he’d had a bad day. 

They’d never kissed, or held hands before, but they both new they were a little more than friends.

If only they could admit it. 

—————————————————————————

“Roman?”

Janus knocked on the creative side’s door softly. 

“Roman, can I come in?“

A strangled sob echoed through the door, and Janus winced. He didn’t want to have to see Roman like this, all hurt and upset. He knocked again.

There was a pause, then he heard hesitant footsteps leading up to the door. A high-pitched squeak, and it opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Roman, hair tousled, cheeks red. With embarrassment or tears, Janus didn’t know.

He stepped into the room as the door clicked behind him, and Roman collapsed onto his bed. The deceitful side east down beside him, resting a cool hand on his lover’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Roman shook his head, curling into Janus’ side.

“Can I do anything to help you?”

A pause where the two gazed at each other.

Then the prince threw his arms over the other’s shoulders, and sobbed. 

“It’s okay, let it all out.”

In that moment, the two of them felt this... connection, like a rope tying them together. Neither of them wanted to cut it. And after a quick moment of yearning eye contact and reassuring nod, Janus leaned in.

It was like fireworks going off. It was like hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day. It was like the smell of freshly blooming flowers in early Spring. It was exciting and perfect and better than either of them thought it would be. Janus scooped the other’s chin with his hands, and Roman clutched his waist, and they never wanted it to end.

Eventually though, it did. They both pulled away, out of breath. Both speechless. There was absolute silence as they linked fingers, contemplating what just happened.

Then, they each opened their mouth to say something.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

They stared at each other in shock. And before they knew it, they were giggling like they were teenagers again. It was hard not to.

After the laughter had died down, they quietly brushed lips, and whispered a single word together.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “i wanna be your girlfriend” by girl in red but you already knew that


End file.
